Just You
by Unintended Harmony
Summary: He wanted to fight him. No dog, no bugs. Just him. Then again, they both had more than sparring on their minds. ShinoxKiba. Major fluff. Oneshot.


**This is my first Naruto fic, so don't be too harsh if it sucks… actually, feel free to be as harsh as you like, because I don't really take this fic personally. It's a gift for my friend Nhi, so as long as she likes it, I'm happy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I really be writing fanfiction about it?**

**Warnings: Extreme fluffiness and slash. Don't like? Then don't read. Flames accepted, but probably ignored unless they contain some sort of constructive criticism.**

_Just You_

Kiba lay back on the damp grass in the training field. It had rained the night before and the blades of grass were glittering with dew, soon to be wiped away harshly by the pounding of Genin feet as they ran.

Akamaru was resting on Kiba's chest, occasionally giving his chin an affectionate nip. Kiba picked up one arm and gently rubbed the top Akamaru's soft head, smiling at how innocent the dog looked. Akamaru leapt off his chest and began to roll around in the cool grass, the sun having warmed his fur. Kiba sat up and rubbed his eyes as he felt a shadow standing over him.

"You call this training?" the rough voice of Shino said flatly. Kiba could see Hinata standing behind Shino, keeping her eyes down. He stood up leisurely and stretched his arms yawning.

"Hai. This is my kind of training." He said, laughing lightly. Suddenly, Akamaru began to scratch behind his ears furiously as though something were crawling on him. Kiba bent down and picked him up, inspecting his ears.

"Shino what'd you do to him?" he said angrily.

"Why would I have my bugs waste their energy on your mutt?" Shino said. The air was hot, but Shino's voice was as cold as ever.

"What'd you just call Akamaru?" Kiba said, glaring daggers.

"A mutt. Are you deaf?" the other boy said back to him. Kiba gritted his teeth in frustration, but chose not to retort. Hinata looked like she was getting uncomfortable and he didn't want to worry her.

Ignoring Shino's comment, he scratched Akamaru's ears for him before placing him atop his head. When the dog seemed satisfied, he said, "Well, I'm up now. If you want to train, let's train." Hinata nodded in agreement. Shino remained emotionless, but followed his teammates to a more barren part of the training grounds. As they walked, Hinata sped up her pace and walked next to Kiba.

"Kiba-kun," she said tentatively, "d-do not hold contempt for Shino-san. H-he is only t-trying to help." Her pale lavender eyes remained downcast as they walked. Kiba turned to her and gave a fake smile.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-kun." He said with false cheer. If only she knew what he was really thinking… When it came to how he felt about Shino, contempt was just the opposite.

As Shino followed the other members of Team 8, he couldn't help staring at Kiba. He definitely didn't like him, but there was just something about the fanged Shinobi that interested him a great deal. They reached their destination and separated into a triangle formation.

"Hinata," Shino began. The timid girl looked up, waiting for what he had to say. "If you would be so kind to sit out one round, I'd like to spar Kiba…alone." He said. Kiba cocked an eyebrow at him. Shino felt a small plummeting sensation within his stomach. Not because he thought Kiba would beat him. That he knew could never happen. He felt this because he was planning something that could end up stripping him of any and all respect his teammates may have for him.

Hinata seemed confused, but obliged Shino's request, walking to the small pond nearby and throwing pebbles into it. When he was sure she was preoccupied, Shino took his eyes away from her and set them on Kiba.

"Why do you want to spar with me?" he asked, taking off his jacket; the heat was beginning to get to both him and Akamaru, as the dog was laying on his back in the wet grass, enjoying the feel of the cool dew soaking into his fur. Kiba threw his jacket aside, leaving him in a simple black tee-shirt. The heat was also affecting Kiba, but he never removed his coat. It just wasn't his style. He did however fold down his collar to provide him the luxury of fresh air against his neck.

"Because you've been getting lazy. To survive as a Shinobi, you must stay sharp." Shino said. Kiba gave a cocky chuckle.

"You don't call this sharp?" he said, flexing his right arm and kissing the bicep that rose. Though he felt somewhat guilty, Shino couldn't help almost enjoying Kiba's toned state. While he liked his body, it was Kiba's mouth that Shino hated. It never closed.

"Just get ready and fight." He said flatly. As Kiba went to pick up Akamaru, Shino protested. "Without him. I don't want to fight your dog. Just you." He said. Kiba put Akamaru down.

"Fine. If I can't fight with Akamaru, you can't fight with your bugs." He said matter-of-factly. "Just you, right?" Under his large collar, Shino felt a smile creep across his features.

With that, Kiba lunged at him. Moving quickly, Shino evaded him and Kiba fell to the ground. He got back up quickly though and lunged at him once again, this time aiming for his legs. Shino allowed himself to be knocked down, but he pulled Kiba down with him. It didn't exactly matter to him very much who won, as long as his plan was carried out.

Now both boys were lying on the ground, Shino on his back, Kiba on his stomach. Neither were worn out, but the heat was just becoming too much.

"That seemed too easy." Kiba said, rolling over onto his side. "Looks like you're the one going soft." he said arrogantly. Shino responded with his middle finger. Kiba made a face, pretending to be offended. "Going to take me months to recover from that," he said. "I think someone's cranky today. Why don't you go take a nap Shino-san." He joked.

Shino was becoming annoyed with him. He rolled over to face Kiba and promptly punched him in the stomach. The air quickly escaped Kiba's lungs as he clutched his stomach.

"What the hell was that for you bastard!" he said breathlessly, still holding his midsection in pain.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Shino said, not bothering to look at him. Kiba sucked his teeth briefly, as though contemplating something. With that, he leaned over and crushed his mouth down onto Shino's. He lingered for a moment, just long enough for Shino to respond to the kiss before breaking off.

"That," he said with his usual smirk. To his surprise, Shino pushed him onto his back and took hold of him by the back of his neck, forcing him into another kiss. Kiba tensed at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. He liked the way Shino's lips felt against his. Kiba's lips were rough and chapped from the frequent wind in Konoha, but Shino's were soft and delicate, probably from being covered by his large collar all the time.

Shino ran his tongue along Kiba's lower lip, begging for entrance to his mouth. If there was ever a time he didn't want that mouth to stay closed, it was now. Wanting more, Kiba parted his lips, allowing Shino's tongue to dance with his own. As the kiss became deeper, he found his fingers becoming entangled in Shino's hair. A soft moan escaped from his throat, causing Shino to kiss him even more roughly.

When they had to break apart for air, they stayed close. Kiba planted small kisses on Shino's neck which shone with sweat. He very rarely saw anything below Shino's eyes, so he took advantage of the lack of coverage while he could. He enjoyed the taste of the other boy's sweat immensely.

They both lay down on their backs, staring up at the sky. It wasn't until a few moments later that they noticed a _very_ red Hinata standing a few feet away from them.

"Well, um, are you st-still sparring?"

**Hope you enjoyed that! huggles Kiba (yes Nhi, I know he's yours, I'm just, uh… keeping him warm for you! )**

**Review my dears!**

_Love,  
Vertigo Showgirl_


End file.
